Whispers In The Dark
by LiLuLo12
Summary: Samantha Salvatore returns home to reunite and save her brothers
1. chapter 1

Prologue

She stared out the window of her luxurious flat. Her view of London was second to none. After decades of traveling she had decided to settle down here. London was by far her favorite city. It reminded her of her time with him. Before he chose the drama of family. She was no longer willing to play second fiddle to the chase. If he wasn't willing to put their relationship first, she had to walk away. She had to choose herself If he wouldn't choose her.

She felt unsettled. Like something wasn't right. She had always had an intuition. An almost third eye. Even after she became a vampire, she never lost that connection.

"Excuse me, Ma'am." She startled. She had hired a butler of sorts. She paid him handsomely, he ran her house, which was in his name to block other vampires from entering. He knew her secrets. He allowed her to compel him to tell no one before he began consuming vervain. Truth be told, he was almost a father figure to her. He offered her guidance and advice. She never fed from him but once, because she had been injured. Otherwise she consumed blood bags. She avoided hurting the innocent. She occasionally fed on miscreants that deserved punishment but she very rarely killed. "I apologize madam for scaring you."

"Nonsense Arthur. What is it?"

"News has traveled. Another Petrova Doppelgänger lives." Her eyes went wide.

"So the information was correct. Katerina had a child. Where is this doppelgänger?"

"She and her brother reside in Mystic Falls with their Aunt. Their parents perished in an accident. Somehow the Doppelgänger survives. The car went over a bridge. The parents drown yet the girl was found on the side of the road. She was wet and obviously in the water at one point . The police were unsure how the miracle happened."

"Hmm. When did the accident occur?"

"It was close to your mother's anniversary. You had already left Virginia."

"I suspect Arthur that this was no miracle. Please pack some bags for me as I make travel arrangements."

"You're going to Mystic Falls? I thought the goal was to avoid him and any Doppelgänger?" He watched curiously as she crossed the room to pick up her cell phone.

"Unfortunately Arthur that is no longer possible. You see, once upon a time my dear brothers were torn apart by a vicious and selfish woman. She fractured my family. Katerina went by the name of Katherine Pierce. She found her way to Virginia. Settled in Mystic Falls. Wormed her way into my home, into my brothers hearts and beds. It's because of that wretched woman that the three of us are what we are. According to Damon- the witch Emily had sealed all of the vampires of Mystic Falls under a church. My poor Damon has carried a torch for her for over a century. It is what caused us to part ways. Stefan relocated to Mystic Falls again. Ahead of schedule. He usually waits longer to return. I suspect that he was the miracle that saved the Doppelgänger and then he moved home to be with her or at the very least near her. He left all of that out in our conversation but I know my siblings. I've spent over 100 years trying to reunite them. I feel that the Doppelgänger has done what I have not been able to do. My sources tell me Damon is also in Mystic Falls. So Katerina 2.0 has drawn them together and will most definitely tear them apart. You see, I recently found out that Katerina was never actually under that church. The leech found a way to get out and live her life all the while he thought she was dead. My brother wasted his life waiting for her. I haven't heard from him, which means he is in turmoil. I must go home to try and get them to make peace and finally reunite our family. If that means I see him. Then so be it. I only avoid him to save my own heart. But my love for my brother's is much stronger than that."

"Very well Ms. Salvatore. I will pack your bags and prepare the house for your departure. Should I expect you need me to accompany you?" She smiled at him warmly and walked over to him and took his hands.

"No. I love Damon but he can be treacherous. He would kill you to hurt me. Plus with what will be coming to Mystic Falls you wouldn't be safe. Please go visit your sister and her children. I know she misses you."

"Samantha- promise me you will take care of yourself. Protect yourself. Do not put their lives above your own. You are the daughter Dara and I never could have. She would have loved you." It was rare he called her by her first name. She squeezed his hands.

"You will see me again. I won't have to protect myself. If he shows up, he will. Whether I want him to or not. But I promise to come home." She hugged him tightly. When he pulled away she saw his professional demeanor return.

"Very well. Let me know when your flight is so I can call a car" then with a nod he was gone. She traveled back to the window. She quickly typed out a text and then went over to her desk to open her lap top. It was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

I will be loosely following the TVD storyline. There will definitely be some changes.

She ran into the house as she heard Damon scream holding onto the hem of her dress to make it easier to run. Her father took everything out on her oldest brother. Damon usually took the blame for Stefan to spare him. Samantha was the rose caught between two thorns as her mother would say. Damon was older by 4 years, Stefan by 3. Giuseppe had never raised a hand to her and barely ever his voice. But even at the young age of 10 Samantha knew how to assuage her father. It was a talent.

She entered the room as her father back handed Damon. She cried out in horror as she saw blood spilling from Damon's face.

"Papa no more!" She yelled as tears fell from her eyes. She ran to Damon, dropping to the floor to comfort him.

"Samantha you stay out of this!" Giuseppe roared. "Damon will take responsibility for his actions"

"I think he's taken enough responsibility don't you?" She looked at Damon. "Go to my room. I will clean you up." She glared at her mother who did nothing. Samantha saw her as nothing but weak and pathetic. She rushed over to her father and grasped his hands. "Papa please. You know how your and Damon's fighting upsets me so. I hate to see him hurt. And I hate to see you so angry. Please. Please let it go. I will talk with him. But no more violence please. I can't take it." She amped up the water works and the pleading eyes. "Damon is stubborn and proud. Just like you are. Don't beat that out of him or he'll never become the man that you have grown to be." She could barely stomach it. But she found it to be her job to save her brother. Someone had to."

She watched as Guiseppe softened. She let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm sorry Darling you're right as always." He placed his hand on the side of her face. "I fear your dress has been ruined by Damon's blood. We'll get you a new one"

"Nonsense. I'll go clean Damon up and I'm sure mother would be more than happy to get it cleaned for me. She can scrub it out. No sense wasting it." She smiled at her father and turned to go find Damon. She shot her mother daggers as she walked by her. Stefan was hiding behind the doorway eyes wide from what just happened. She kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear to clear out. Another crises adverted for now.

Samantha sighed as she thought about that horrible afternoon. She had held Damon as he cried from pain. They had made it their mission in life to protect Stefan. Oh how they had failed him. She left flowers at her father's grave. She could never quite come to terms with the man who had so much love for her and so much contempt for Damon. She held the most contempt for her mother, even after all this time. She stood by and did nothing as her husband brutalized her own children. Lily had little love to show her daughter. Maybe that was her way of making up for it. Guiseppe had loved her most, so she had decided to show her very little love at all to even things out. Samantha didn't bother visiting her mother's resting place. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

She hopped into the white Jeep she had compelled for herself and made her way to the boarding house. It was time to long at last reunite with her brothers. And she desperately needed to investigate the newest Doppelgänger and then find Katerina. She had a score to settle and this time she had an ace in her pocket. She had secrets of her own, things even her brothers didn't know. She planned on keeping them to herself for now. Not that she wanted to keep them in the dark; in fact she didn't like keeping anything from them. Yet she knew she would need to use any advantage she had in the near future and the element of surprise would only help her.

Samantha opened the door of the boarding house and closed it quietly behind her. She heard Stefan's raised voice and what she assumed was The Doppelgänger's voice. She stood listening for a moment to try and get a grasp on what she was about to walk into. She had lied to Stefan about something. Apparently something "dangerous". She walked towards the living room. She smirked as Elena stared at her. She knew by looking at her she was the third Salvatore.

Her long curly hair was the same as Stefan's. But that wasn't it. It was the ice blue eyes and smirk that graced Damon's face on a daily basis. She was small in stature, petite features. But the confidence that radiated from her made her seem like a giant. Elena couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"Please don't stop on my account." The first sound of her voice and Stefan had spun around. A look of confusion and elation graced his face.

"Sam- what are you doing here?!" Stefan rushed over and embraced her. "God I missed you." She slowly pulled away from her brother and took a few steps towards Elena sizing her up.

"This is why I'm here." She circled around Elena who stood awkwardly. "Rumors of another Doppelgänger clearly we're not exaggerated. I mean it's uncanny." Stefan started to speak but she held her hand up to silence him. "Now, I also know about Katherine. How she lied and wasn't underneath that church. I can only imagine the affect on Damon. I also know the affect this face has on my brothers. So let me say this, I am not willing to stand by as a Katherine 2.0 puts herself between my siblings. And while I understand that you have no control over how Damon feels and I can imagine his feelings for the Katherine that he thought he knew may be transferring to you. But let me make myself perfectly clear if you even for a moment pin my brothers against eachother for your affections, the dangers that you're facing right now will seem like child's play."

"Sam this isn't necessary." Stefan started to argue.

"But it is. I won't stand by and watch what happened before happen again. I know what's been going on since the two of you came back home."

"How?"

"I have informants. Just because we parted ways since your last binge doesn't mean I stopped caring about you Stefan and stopped looking out for you. You're my brother. You're my family. I swore to you I would always look out for you."

"What made you part ways with Damon?" Elena asked.

Samantha looked at her. "His obsession with Katherine. It was too much. And I I needed to live my life." She sighed.

"You said I was in danger."

"You've been told about it I'm sure. I know you were snagged after a masquerade ball. The stories you've been told about Niklaus are very real and true. He will come for you."

"Katherine wasn't lying?"

"No. I'm sure anything she told you is the truth."

"Elijah tried to take her. Damon killed him." Stefan watched his sister stiffen.

"Did he now? And where is my beloved older brother?"

"I'm not sure- why?"

"I have a feeling he's in for a nasty surprise sooner rather than later."

"What do you know?" Elena questioned.

"I know everything. I know every single thing that you want to know, but I can't tell you. Not that I don't want to tell you, I physically can't."

"And why not?" Stefan demanded of his sister.

"Because dear brother a vampire can be compelled by an Original. I've been compelled to not tell what I know. I can't write it or speak it or communicate it in any way."

"You know The Originals?!" Stefan was shocked.

"Yes"

"Do you know Klaus?" Elena's question was almost a whisper.

"Yes. I knew him. It's been a very very long time since I saw him. But the stories are true. And that's why I'm here. To make sure my brothers don't die in the crossfire. Elena as of right now I have no quarrel with you. But make no mistake I will do anything to protect my family even if it puts you in harms way. Now- where can I find Katherine." Stefan stared at his sister in disbelief. What else was she hiding? He knew pushing her would get him nowhere. He'd have to do some digging of his own.

"Here Kitty kitty kitty" Samantha called into the tomb. She heard shuffling and waited for Katherine to show her face.

"Well well well- the prodigal sister returns home." Her hoarse voice called as she made her way to the entrance.

"Hello Katerina." Samantha crossed her arms.

"So much contempt for me. Shouldn't you be thanking me? You've become this powerful woman. I even heard stories about you while on the run. I mean your love story alone-"

"Shut up. I have nothing to thank you for. You didn't make me who I am. You may have had your part in turning me but that's where your influence ends Katerina. If I'm strong it's because I was always strong and have worked to be the woman that I am. I've spent 145 years to try and fix what you broke. And seeing you in all of your splendor now is oddly rewarding. And when Niklaus comes...and we both know that he will come, I look forward to watching him tear you apart."

Samantha turned and was about to walk away.

"How is he?" Samantha turned back around.

"Don't." She warned.

"I was just curious." There was a taunting tone in her voice. Samantha shot her a glare and pulled a blood bag out of her coat.

"I was going to give this to you, but since you're a bitch as always..." Katherine fought against the invisible barrier as Samantha poured the blood onto the dirt floor. "Toodles Kat" and in a flash she was gone.

"Sammy!" She turned as she heard Damon's voice she ran and jumped into her big brother's arms. He cradled the back of her head as he hugged her. "I missed you so much. When Stefan texted me that you were home I didn't believe him."

"So you guys are talking. That's good." She gave him a genuine smile. Their relationship was never strained line hers and Stefan's. But Damon had never hurt her the way Stefan had. Damon squeezed her again before letting her go.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? You said you'd never step foot in Mystic Falls again." They sat down on the couch in the office.

"Well I heard about the Doppelgänger and that you were both here so I had to come. I had to make sure you didn't destroy eachother."

"She's bit like that."

"We shall see. And she doesn't have to be like her to have the two of you tearing eachother apart."

"We're fine. We've been working well together'actually. You'd be proud."

"Mmmm. Damon I know you. And I know what Katherine did to you. And you can't tell me that you don't have feelings for Elena."

"It doesn't matter what I feel. It will always be Stefan for her." She heard the bitter tone in his voice.

"Damon you deserve someone that loves you and only you. Don't pine after your brother's girlfriend." Damon was about to respond when a woman walked in.

"Sammy this is Rose. Rose this is my sister."

"She's the one that took Elena to Elijah and she's here?" Samantha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well to be fair she came to help us after Elijah killed her friend...and then I killed Elijah."

"I see. Well, I'll leave you two alone. Damon we'll catch up tomorrow." She patted his knee and the stood up and walked out of the room and straight out of the house wishing she could tell her brother what she knew.

A while later she found herself standing on Wickery Bridge looking out at the water as she felt someone approaching. Her breath hitched in her throat knowing it was him. She didn't have to even look to him as he stood next to her and had placed his hand over hers. Her whole body felt like it was on fire even from the slightest touch from him. All she could think about after all of this time was his lips on hers. The feel of his skin against hers. His fangs into her neck.

"Hello Darling. It's been a very long time" He whispered into her ear. He was standing behind her now, close to her body but not close enough for her liking. He was never close enough. Her heart ached for him. This was why she had stayed away. Because no matter what was hapoening, no matter what he had done in the name of his brother she loved him. She would forever be I love with him.

"Hello Elijah" she slowly turned around so she could see his face. As always he towered over her. But she wasn't afraid of him. She was never afraid of him. She knew he would do anything to protect her. She looked deep into his eyes. She knew she missed him, she just didn't realize how much. And she knew loving him was now a betrayal to her brothers- but she didn't care. She couldn't care. Before she could say anything else, his hand was tangled into her curly dirty blonde hair and his lips were crashing against hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha laid on her stomach as Elijah drew small circles on her bare back with his thumb. She could barely remember a time when she wasn't in love with Elijah. But his obsession with saving Klaus' soul had took a toll and walked away, more than once. But they always found their way back to eachother.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered in her ear. "About how much I missed this and missed you." She whispered back. He kissed her bare shoulder. "Please don't ruin this with anything you're about to say about what's going on. It can wait a few hours can't it?" She pleaded. I just want to be here with you in this moment before everything has to change. Before my brothers learn more about you and what you are to me."

"It can wait. I promise not to ruin this just yet." She felt him smile against her skin. He slowly rolled her over so he could see her face. "I had almost forgotten how beautiful you are. Almost." Elijah leaned down and kissed her. He felt her groan against his lips as her cell phone went off again. She rolled back over and picked it up off the night stand. Damon was calling her for the 10th time.

"Where the hell are you? It's after midnight!" Samantha rolled her eyes.

"Are you expecting me to turn into a pumpkin?" Elijah tried to suppress a laugh.

"You're with someone! Who are you with? Who the hell do you still know in Mystic Falls?"

"I'm hanging up now Damon. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself and I don't answer to you. I'll see you in the morning." She could hear him still yelling as she pulled the phone away and hung up and then she turned the phone off. She shot Elijah a dirty look, but before she could scold him his lips were against hers and he was pulling her on top of him.

1920- A private beach in the South of France

"Are they okay?" Samantha studied Elijah's face for clues on how his siblings were fairing.

"They're okay. Mikael is definitely off their scent. They're laying low in Chicago for now."

"I don't know that I would call what they do laying low. They don't know how Mikael found us in New Orleans?" Elijah sighed deeply. The two of them had fled and separated from Klaus and Rebekah when he had found them. Elijah wanted her to go on her own, Mikael was not her fight, but she had refused.

"No. And I wished you had listened to me. If Mikael finds me, he will use you against me. Best case scenario you'll have a life on the run. You haven't seen your family in two decades. Instead you employ informants and send them to intervene when necessary."

"Elijah. I love you. You've changed my life. My existence. Ending up in New Orleans, meeting you, I feel whole again. After what happened with Stefan. After what he did, I never thought I could let myself open up to anyone again. I need space from my brothers. I will always look out for them and protect them the best I can. But too close and I get hurt in their cross hairs. I was empty, angry and alone. But then I met you. What is the point of immortality if I am spending it alone? You gave me something worth fighting for." She cupped his face. "Whether we are standing still for brief blissful moments like this or on the move watching our backs it doesn't matter. You are my home. You're all I need."

Elijah snapped Samantha back to reality when he joined her on the balcony of his room. Her hair was wild and blowing in the wind. She was clad in his shirt. She didn't want to call an end to the much needed bliss, but she had to.

"You're here for the Doppelgänger. Still serving Niklaus. Still spending your life for his."

"Not exactly Samantha." He led her over to the chairs for her to sit. "It's true. I focused much of my time on Klaus. Trying to make him happy. Bring him to some sort of salvation. Things have changed. He and I are the only two that remain undaggered. He took the rest of my family from me and pushed me out. He's disposed of them. I'm certain I will never see them again." She took his hand. She knew how much his family meant to him. They were the same in that sense. Fierce love and loyalty to their siblings. However Samantha had hard limits that Elijah never did. She waited for him to continue. "I plan to kill him. Once he breaks the curse, then and only then will he be vulnerable enough to die."

"Elijah- I mean- you can't." She paused. "I know that you won't kill him. Despite what he's done, what he continues to do. Despite your anger, he's your brother. You won't kill him."

"I've lost everything because of him. My freedom, my siblings, you."

"You will never forgive yourself if you kill him. You won't come back from that. It will destroy you from the inside out. Listen to me- You have never and will never completely lose me. I just couldn't stay on the Niklaus Crusade anymore. But that doesn't mean I stopped loving you, missing you or longing for you. I missed you, every single day. And I hadn't moved from our last spot in London. After you left for the last time in 1978, I stayed. Hoping you'd find your way home to me. Granted I would never admit it. And for a while it was so I wouldn't see you. I" She paused again as Elijah studied her face. "The last time you left destroyed me. I didn't think I'd survive the heart break. It was like I was two different people. One praying you would come back to me and the other wishing I'd never see you again. That was the side I focused on, but truth be told I just wanted you back."

"You stayed to remind yourself of the pain. So you wouldn't make yourself vulnerable to anyone else. And yet the masochist in you stayed so that I would know where you were? You didn't need to stay there. What was it you said while we were in France? That I am your home. Darling- you're mine. I've only ever felt at peace with you. I would have found you anywhere."

"I just wanted to make it easy for you. But then the Doppelgänger was confirmed and the fact that Katerina didn't perish in the fire and was never below that church. I knew I had to come home. To save them from themselves. To save them from him. He won't hesitate to slaughter them to get to her and they will stupidly let him."

"How did you know they would be here. Be involved with Elena?"

"You know I have eyes on them at all times. For my sanity I keep them at arms length. I see them briefly and separately. I see Damon more. Stefan and I are still strained. But he is still my brother and I love him. I knew he was back in Mystic Falls again. He usually leaves for a certain amount of time, right before anyone notices the lack of aging and then waits to return when no one will remember him. But this time was different. I had come home for my mother's anniversary early. Damon and I had gotten into a spat about Katerina and I didn't want to fight with him. As problematic a relationship I had with Lily she was still my mother, I wouldn't not come. The little girl in me will always love her. Stefan came after I left. And suddenly he returned home again ahead of time. I just didn't know why- so I sent a friend to check things out. That's when he discovered the very human Doppelgänger. And then I heard a story about how she was meant to die in a car accident. She and her parents went over Wickery Bridge. She somehow survived and was able to get out of the vehicle and climb back up? Stefan must have saved her. It's the only thing that makes sense. And when he saw her face he decided to insert himself into her life. Damon I knew would be here to try and free Katerina. And then I found out that he spent 145 years trying to save someone who didn't need to be saved. Pining 145 years for a woman who didn't give a damn about him. Damon would see Elena as a second chance. Plus he's volatile when hurt and his and Stefan's history is a powder keg for a disaster. I knew Klaus would come for her and as much as I wanted to avoid him and part of me wanted to avoid you. I had to come. I used to be able to reason with him once upon a time. I was hoping I could convince him to spare them. And part of me knew you would be here too. I just didn't know you'd be on a suicide mission."

"He cannot be given the chance to create an army of hybrids. He would be unstoppable. No one would be safe." Samantha stood and allowed Elijah to pull her into his lap. She rested her head against his bare shoulder. "I'm glad the part of you that wanted to see me again won over. Walking away from you this last time is the biggest regret of my life." He kissed her forehead.

"But I understand. I always understood. The love of your brother. You and I are the same Elijah. I've just learned to pull away slightly. Even though I don't agree with you killing your brother, I will stand by you."

"Your brothers will not stand for it. Not when they know what Elena will have to be sacrificed."

"My brothers will choose her over me. I will do whatever I can to keep them alive. That does not transfer to Elena. While I have no need for her to die. I know she is not Katerina. At least not yet that is. I won't put her above you."

"Do they know that I still live?"

"No. I can't tell them. Your compulsion remains. But you definitely shook Damon and Rose with the trick you pulled earlier."

"Yes well, I look forward to surprising them."

"Remove the compulsion Elijah. Please."

"I can't." Samantha started to pull away but Elijah held onto her. "Listen to me. It's not because I don't trust you. It's not because I want to control you. Niklaus cannot know that you know all of our secrets. He will kill you regardless of the affection he holds for you. If he thinks you will help them to stand in his way to break the curse he will kill you without hesitating. I can't let you take that chance. Please don't ask me to undo it. Not just yet." Samantha sighed.

"Fine Elijah. Don't remove all of it. But remove some of it so I can at least tell them about us. I don't want to lie to them. I'll wait until you reveal yourself, but do it soon."

"Okay- but only if you agree to stay here with me a bit longer."

"It's still early. I promised I would help them with something, but we have time. And then once they know you're still alive I can come back." She wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck and kissed him. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her back inside.

"Well look who decided to join us!" Damon's irritation was evident. "I demand to know who you were with and where you have been" Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I don't answer to you Damon. Stop being a jerk." The Dark skinned girl laughed. Samantha gave her a questioning look.

"I'm Bonnie. It's nice to see someone put Damon in his place and shut him up. This is Jeremy- Elena's brother."

"Pleasure to meet you both." Samantha could only respect Jeremy. Another sibling joining the ride of salvation. It made her sad that he was so young. She remembered what that was like. And as if Stefan could read her mind, he stood next to her after squeezing her hand and handing Bonnie a picture of Katherine explaining how they planned to incapacitate her to get the moonstone to release the spell out of it. She had a feeling that this was Elijah's work and his way of keeping them busy and out of his way. She wanted to scream about how naive they were being. How the Sun and the Moon curse was fake and that Elijah was still alive. But she couldn't do any of those things. She tried to push back her frustration and do what she could to make sure none of them got themselves killed in the mean time.

It was later that night. The day had been a bust. Samantha was sitting on the front porch of the Salvatore Boarding House drinking champagne strait from the bottle.

"We need to talk." Damon's voice boomed out at her. He must have come in through the back of the house. She sighed and followed him into the house. Stefan was currently trapped in the tomb with Katherine. She had tried to go in and save Jeremy but Stefan had thrown her out of the way and saved Jeremy.

"Damon I tried to stop him from going in throat tomb- I"

"Shhh" Damon hugged her. "Stefan made that decision. It's not your fault. You're not responsible for him. Elijah is still alive. He showed up before Elena tried to give herself over to two vampire thugs." He rolled his eyes. " But he let us go. How is he still alive? Why aren't you surprised he's alive."

"Damon- he's an Original Vampire. I highly doubt he can be taken down like a regular vampire. I'm more shocked that you didn't suspect that."

"Stefan said you know Klaus but that you had been compelled to not share their secrets." Samantha nodded, she wasn't interested in correcting him. "He's going to come for Elena." Samantha held her hand up to silence him.

"Damon there's something you need to know about Elijah. About Elijah and I."

"Excuse me?"

"I won't be able to tell you everything because of the compulsion. But you need to know that he and I have been together mostly on but a little off as well since the early 1900s." When Damon didn't say anything she continued. "I've been in love with him for over 100 years. He is no monster. He's trying to eliminate a monster. And if you knew Niklaus you would be jumping to help him. I understand that Stefan and Elena are together. I understand that you apparently are also in love with Elena and making the same mistakes you did in 1864. Let me be very clear- I am here to make sure that you and Stefan are not slaughtered by Klaus. That does not extend to Elena. I'm not here to protect her. And I will put Elijah above her every single time. Nothing will happen to her by my hands. But please know that if it comes to choosing between you and her, between Stefan and her or between her and Elijah and her- she will lose every single time. I know you don't want to hear that. But I will not waver. I do not care what you or Stefan have to say or want. Elena is expendable to me- like how every other human or vampire is expendable to you. I'm going to leave it there. I'll see you tomorrow" Samantha kissed him on the cheek and headed towards the door.

"You're going to him. Aren't you? Your first time home in who knows how long and you won't sleep here."

"Stop." She glared at him.

"Sammy wait- I'm sorry"

"Goodnight Damon." And then she was gone.


End file.
